Time Lapse
by LilliLabyrinth
Summary: An old friend of the twins comes to Japan after her grandmother's death to plant the seed for her family's business. She's a dancer, and an attractive one at that. How will Tamaki react when the girl begins stirring strange new feelings in him? Long one shot, contains adult themes and situations. Lustful Tamaki style.


_This is something that's stirred in my mind for a while now, and since I watched Ouran over again, I figured it was about time I spit this out. It's long, so I hope you've got time. Pleasant reading._

x

The last customers had left for the day. Rose petals had been swept up, tea put away, china sets washed. The members of the Ouran host club were relaxing on the cluster of sofas in the center of the room before heading home for the holidays.

"These next two weeks are going to be great! No school, no homework, just play! And cake!" Honey cried, flailing Usa-chan about by the ear. Mori quietly whispered that Honey shouldn't do that, lest Usa-chan's ear come off.

"What are you guys doing for the holiday?" Haruhi asked, uncharacteristically curious about the plans of her wealthy friends.

"We don't know. Fiji maybe?" the twins chorused.

"I think Spain sounds nice," Kyouya muttered. His idea was likely that Spain was far away from the fools surrounding him.

"Let's go on a cruise in the Caribbean, Takashi!" Honey grinned. Mori just nodded with a smile.

While the hosts were all stewing up plans for their holidays, the twins leaned back on the couch rather ungracefully. Really, nothing sounded like it would be any fun without Haruhi around to play with.

With a quiet _whoosh_, a paper airplane landed on each twin's lap. Startled, they looked around to the others to see that they were engrossed in some convoluted speech from Tamaki. Glancing back at the airplanes, the twins could see red writing inside. Hesitantly, they opened them to read what was inside.

"Bambi?" Kaoru read.

"Thumper?" Hikaru read.

They hadn't heard those nicknames in a long time. Not since the last letter they got in the mail. That particular one, she had sent from Ireland. It was a new pin to stick on her map.

Their heartbeats quickened as the twins felt a presence behind them.

"Have you two been good woodland creatures since I last mailed you?"

The rest of the host club finally noticed the twins and their predicament when they leaped over the back of couch at the stranger with a cry of, "Flower!" They landed in a heap behind the couch, a twin coddling the girl on either side, rubbing their cheeks against hers. Their laughter was raucous, leading the other hosts to gather around them behind the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're supposed to be in the UK, aren't you?"

"I thought you said you were never coming back!"

"We missed you so much!"

The new girl laughed loudly and waved her arms to get the twins' attention. "One thing at a time, boys! My brain can only handle so much after that ridiculous flight over here!"

"We don't care!" Kaoru pouted dramatically.

"We haven't seen you in ten years!" Hikaru pressed his cheek even harder against hers.

"But now our Flower is back!" They chorused joyfully.

Finally, Tamaki let out an awkward cough.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are and ... what exactly is going on here?"

The twins snuggled the girl even more, if that was possible. They glared at Tamaki in a possessive way as if to say, 'No way boss, you can't have this one too.'

The girl snickered and, with difficulty, stood to her feet and pried the twins from her sides.

"Sorry for the interruption. Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Haruka, Haruka Kuma. I've been friends with the twins for years. You guys must be the host club they've told me so much about!" This girl, Haruka, stuck her hand out for Tamaki to shake. With a toothy grin and sparkling eyes, this girl's confidence took Tamkai for a whirl at first.

Gathering his bearings, Tamaki managed to return the handshake and introduce himself.

"I-I'm Tamaki Suoh."

"Ah, I see. The obnoxious, loud king?" Haruka asked, bearing her teeth once more in a wide grin. Tamaki sputtered and began to argue with the twins, yelling something about them misrepresenting their king. As Haruka watched on in amusement, Kyouya approached from behind.

"I apologize for his behavior. It would seem that the twins described him well enough for you. My name is Kyouya Ootori," he said. After naming off the rest of the hosts for Haruka, he adjusted his glasses and set his notorious notebook on a table.

"Miss Kuma, was it? You must be the daughter of Mizo and Kuran Kuma, if I'm not mistaken. Your family is world renown for your place in the entertainment business, particularly dance."

"Right you are, Mr. Ootori. Boy, Bambi and Thumper sure were right when they told me you were omniscient," Haruka replied with a raised eyebrow. Kyouya only retorted with a small smile as Haruka turned her attention to the twins and Tamaki.

She gracefully stepped between the arguing trio, effectively pushing them apart. Tamaki took this time to get a really good look at this new girl.

She was pretty short. If she stood close to him, he could just rest his chin on top of her head. Despite her small frame, the girl was admittedly well endowed: a petite figure with wide hips, a little busty, with a rear to boot. She had on tight blue jeans with black boots. A grey v-neck hid beneath a fitting white leather jacket, one he recognized as a Hitachiin design. Lastly, he noticed she had a fair complexion, accompanied by impossibly light blue eyes and black hair pulled up in a ponytail. Her bangs were similar to Haruhi's, though choppier. Her layers made her hair seem messy, but purposely so.

"… So you're saying that since your grandmother passed, you can come back to Japan?" The twins asked brightly. Tamaki blinked; while he had checked in on Haruka's appearance, it seemed that he had checked out of the conversation. It seemed odd that the twins were happy about somebody dying.

"Yep! The wicked, controlling woman has left this world, and I'm gonna take it by storm! Now that she's gone, we can build ourselves back up in Japan! But I haven't even told you the best part!" Haruka raced in excitement.

"Uh huh, go on, what is it?" The twins asked, leaning ever closer.

"We've already built up a huge studio in this area. It's going to act as our main headquarters for our Japanese industry, and…" she trailed off as the twins wiggled excitedly, waiting for her to finish.

"The studio and the entire Japanese division of the company is going to be completely under my control!" She cried, leaping in the air with joy. The twins and Honey joined in on her excitement, leaping around holding hands. Tamaki felt the joy as well, and decided that he wanted to join in on the fun.

"Really! That sounds fantastic!" He grinned cheerily. Haruka broke off and bounced over to him gleefully.

"Oh, isn't it Tamaki! I can finally be close to my friends again, and I already get to start living my dream as the head of a dance studio!" Haruka cried, taking a leap at Tamaki. Though thoroughly surprised, he caught her as she latched her arms around his neck and he began swinging her around. The laughed loudly together, lost in the joy of the moment.

The other hosts looked on, Kyouya scribbling furiously into his notebook.

"I had a feeling that she and the boss would hit it off if they met," Hikaru muttered.

"Yeah, it was bound to happen eventually," Kaoru replied.

Haruhi cast a sidelong glance at the twins. They smiled distantly as Haruka and Tamaki continued dancing around the room. Clearly, they knew something she didn't.

x

"Kyouya, come on! I know you know where it is, we can make a visit!" Tamaki cried over the phone.

'At least this time he didn't call me while I was asleep,' Kyouya thought bitterly.

"That doesn't change the fact that we would be arriving uninvited to her incomplete studio. It's only been three weeks since we first met her, and she's doing most of the work on the studio herself because she wants to feel like she accomplished it on her own. I'm sure she would not appreciate us showing up out of the blue like that, Tamaki," he tried to reason with the king.

"But Kyouya…" Tamaki said. His voice could be heard through the phone, but it also seemed like he could hear it in the other room as well. With a sigh, he heard the door to his study open behind him.

"The rest of us are already here and ready to go!" Tamaki replied, snapping his phone shut. With yet another sigh, Kyouya also snapped his phone closed.

"I suppose there's no use in fighting with you," he muttered.

x

"Finally, we're here!" Honey mumbled with his face plastered to the window of the limo. Indeed, they had arrived at a huge studio. The name was Great Grizzly Bear Studios, as was the name of the company. It was reminiscent of their surname. Luckily enough, Haruka loved bears, Tamaki had learned over a lunch date she spent with the hosts on a free day.

As each host filed out of the limo, they gawked at the building. It seemed big for a dance studio, but this was of a much higher grade than any regular studio. It was the headquarters for the country, after all. Suddenly, the doors were tossed open, and there stood Haruka … in all her half naked glory.

Haruka stood there in naught but a sports bra and some basketball shorts. Her sneakers seemed worn, and she was sweaty. It was obvious that she had been working. Her hair was up in a ponytail again, but it was incredibly curly. It was actually natural; her hair had been straightened when she first came to the club.

"Welcome, little bear cubs…" Haruka announced.

"To the Great Grizzly Bear Studio."

She swept her arms out with grandeur, accentuating the size of the building.

"Please, come inside."

The hosts picked their jaws up from the ground (save for Tamaki, who opted to let his drag) and followed her into the studio. She led them to a weight room and made a beeline for a wooden pole with pegs on either side.

"Welcome to the weight room. Here, my cubs will toughen up and build their muscles for the intense work that we do here at GGB studio," she explained as she hoisted herself up and hung her legs over the pegs, flipping upside down to face the host club.

Tamaki gulped. Flipped upside down, her breasts pooled down, looking even larger and more voluptuous. Her stomach was clearly toned, as was the rest of her body. His eyes scanned over her expanse of exposed skin, his heart pumping quicker the more he stared. She had a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, but they were nothing compared to the dark moles on her body. Two on her stomach, five on her back, one by her ear, three on her neck (one of which is raised from her skin) and one that Tamaki was focusing on in particular: her left breast.

From their first meeting, Tamaki could not get this girl out of his mind. The two would text or call each other often, but she rarely had the time to come back to the club since she'd been working on her studio. Nevertheless, her eyes haunted his dreams. Her fluid movements made her seem like a graceful mermaid, swaying with the underwater currents. Her body was a sin, her voice like that of a siren. This woman had become a curse to Tamaki, yet he was thanking whatever demon below had sent this enchantress to him.

"Say Haruka," the twins chorused.

"Yeeeeeees?" She drawled back, lazily turning her icy gaze on them.

"Take us to the dance floor and show us one of your choreographed dances!"

Tamaki blinked. He decided that today was a bad day to wear fitting pants.

"You mean my cave? Chyeah, let's go!" Haruka grinned, slipping down from her perch.

"I've actually been working with this girl from America to choreograph some music video. Popular American music these days tends to be really senseless and vulgar," Haruka explained. She paused, and turned to grin devilishly at the host club behind her.

"Which means the dance tends to be vulgar as well," she smirked, cackling as she resumed her trek to the dance room. Tamaki stood still, falling to the rear of the group. His heartbeat had increased tenfold, and he wondered when this torture would end.

Haruka came to a glass double door. Inside the lights were out, and she twisted in her spot to face the club at the bottom of the three steps leading up to the door.

"This is my main dance room. It isn't quite finished yet, I've got some painting to do in here. However, I felt like it was okay to show you guys," Haruka explained, opening a door and reaching her hand out to presumably hit a light switch.

"Welcome to … my cave."

She threw the doors open as the lights came on one row at a time to reveal a room where all of the walls were mirrors. The double doors were the only part of the four walls that were not mirrored. The floor was a slick, freshly waxed wood floor. The ceiling was likely what Haruka had meant when she said it needed painting. It was painted a sea foam green (Haruka's favorite color, Tamaki had learned). She probably planned to accent it.

"You see in the ceiling where it's not lighting? How the tiles seem to have tiny holes in them? It's because they're all speakers," Haruka pointed up. Kyouya took particular interest in this as Haruka walked to a square of mirror next to the doors and pushed on it, causing it to fall open and reveal a sort of touch screen from which one may search and play music.

She backed away and swept her arms in a grandeur motion, allowing the twins to choose her music. Migrating to the center of the room, Haruka stood facing away from the host club in waiting.

"How's about-"

"- Some of that American music?" The twins split their sentence as they turned and smirked their trademark smirk.

"Are you sure you-"

Before Haruka could finish, the twins had pressed play. She chuckled and shrugged, beginning to move to the music.

Tamaki tried to leave it simple and just enjoy Haruka's dancing, but it was hard considering the song was so dirty. His eyes widened slightly- he didn't know hips could move like _that_. His breath hitched in his throat- he didn't know she could bend like _that_. His collar was suddenly too tight as he pulled at it and- god _damn_, he didn't know she could get low like _**that**_.

By the time the song was over and Haruka had stopped dancing, Tamaki had hastily shoved a hand in his pocket to keep himself in check. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he could see his glowing cheeks in the mirrored walls.

Haruka grinned toothily at the host club as the twins and Honey applauded her. Kyouya scribbled furiously in his notebook next to Mori, who stoically clapped with Honey. Haruhi and Tamaki had similar shocked expressions, though both for entirely different reasons.

"Sorry guys, I can't help what songs the twins picked! But say, how's about I take the rest of the day off and we spend the night at my place? My folks are finishing up some business in Italy right now, so it would just be us. The staff gets off at seven," Haruka suggested.

The twins and Honey were all up for the idea, which meant that Mori was up for it. After some convincing, Haruhi and Kyouya were both down for the idea. Then, all heads turned to Tamaki, who hadn't said a word since Haruka finished her performance.

"I … I don't see why not! I-I would love to!" He stuttered out.

"Alright! I'll grab my things and just have my driver take us all around to grab our things and then head back to my place. It's early enough in the day anyways."

Tamaki gulped. He wasn't sure if he would regret or rejoice this night.

x

After a hearty meal of homemade pizzas, the group had gathered in the room they would all be sleeping in to play games. Tamaki had insisted they all try sleeping in the same room like a commoner sleepover. Haruka thought it would be a fun idea, so they had countless pillows, blankets, and chairs around in order to build blanket forts. There were snack foods littered on the table next to a pile of video games.

Currently, they had resorted to a trivia game in which they had broken up into teams of two. After Kyouya and Haruhi had won a third time, it was decided that they would play some first person shooter games.

"Oh hey, we're out of soda!" Hikaru yelled over the game.

"Crap. Hey Tamaki, you wanna help me carry some from the kitchen?" Haruka elbowed the blonde to get his attention.

"Oh, sure," he replied. The two stood up and announced that they were going to get soda before beginning their trek to the kitchen.

It was about 9:30 pm at this point, so the only living beings in the entire mansion were Haruka and the host club. It was eerily quiet in the building, but Haruka was glad to finally have someone there with her.

"You know Tamaki, I hate being alone in this place at night," she blurted out.

Tamaki blinked before replying, "Oh really? Why is that?"

"I mean, it's such a big house. Since I'm alone here between 7 pm and 7 am, it's really creepy around here. If I hear a noise, I can't help but think it might be a ghost or a murderer. Plus, to be quite honest with you, I'm kind of afraid of the dark. I can hardly manage going to get a glass of water without nearly sprinting to and from the kitchen. It's really comforting to have you here with me, Tamaki. I don't feel so scared."

Tamaki looked on as Haruka walked a little bit ahead of him. She was dressed in pyjama shorts and a v-neck t-shirt that was a bit too short, so it showed some of her waist. She walked barefoot, her feet padding softly against the linoleum tiles of her hallway. The way the moonlight washed over her with the shadowed silhouette of the window panes gliding across her skin, Tamaki felt as though he were watching an ethereal goddess. He felt a stirring in his chest at what she had just revealed to him, a sort of warmth of understanding. He was this first to find out Haruhi's fear, after all.

"You don't have to be afraid, Haruka. I am here for you. And I always will be. I will never leave you Haruka, I can promise you that."

Haruka paused and turned to Tamaki. She looked lost before stretching her lips in a small, grateful smile. A hinting of a blush crept to her cheeks as she stepped forward and threw her arms around Tamaki in a warm hug. Tamaki halted, awkward at first, before embracing her small frame. She was so warm, he noticed. The swell of her hips in his hands, her breasts pressed against him, her small hands gripping the back of his shirt, all of it drew Tamaki wild. This girl did things to him that no other girl had ever done, not even Haruhi. Haruhi was cute, but Haruka … this girl was drop dead gorgeous.

Haruka pulled away from him and mumbled something about getting soda. Tamaki hardly heard anything she said, his blood was rushing in his ears. He felt that it was now or never. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her wrist.

"Haruka," he murmured. She glanced up at him before turning more fully toward him.

"Tamaki?" She questioned. He took one step forward, she took one back. One forward, one back. One forward, one back. Another step, and Haruka had her back against a wall.

"Haruka," Tamaki murmured again as he gently raised the wrist that he held above her head. Haruka didn't resist, only watched him carefully.

"Haruka … do you know anything about what you do to me?" Tamaki whispered, brushing his other hand against her cheek. Her glistening blue eyes only stared into his; Haruka didn't say a word.

"You're like a ghost to me. You haunt my every thought, my every dream. Your voice is like a broken record that I don't want to stop. Your body does things to me that are unholy. I want to do unholy things to your body. Your eyes are the color of an ancient glacier, and just as cold. When I saw you dance, it was as though my feet were melted to the floor, my eye stuck on you. Every fluid movement you made – I didn't know a body could move like that – was like watching a strange mix between a graceful stream and walking into a strip club. I didn't know how to feel about it; it made me fascinated over you, and it made me lust for you. But I feel more for you than just lust or desire, I feel a lust and desire just to be by your side, to see you smile, to make you happy in every way I can. Haruka … "

Tamaki took this moment to pull the hair tie from Haruka's hair, letting her wild curls cascade down her shoulders. He drew his fingers through her wild hair, noting how puffed it naturally was. It only reached her shoulders, but when straightened probably reached her mid back. But Tamaki didn't care for her straight hair. He preferred the curls. He gently pulled on one and watched it bounce back into place before slowly gliding his eyes over to meet hers.

Haruka's eyes hadn't wavered once since Tamaki had begun his speech. She continued to stare dreamily on into Tamaki's own irises. Tamaki felt his heart rate pulse faster, whether from fear of rejection or just her powerful gaze, he wasn't sure.

Slowly, Haruka's lips pulled upward into a smile. She stood on her tip toes and, using the hand that Tamaki did not have held against the wall above her, pulled him down by the collar to press her lips to his. Tamaki's eyes split open as wide as saucers. He froze for a moment before a slight giggle against his lips forced him to relax. Soon, Tamaki eased into the kiss, pressing her back against the wall and tilting her head up more to meet his.

The kiss felt both long and short, eternal yet fleeting. Tamaki felt dizzy, almost drunk from her lips. She smelled of a combination of vanilla and apples. Her scent intoxicated Tamaki, her lips so soft against his, her body so warm. Tamaki had to stop himself from going mad.

Haruka moved her free hand up to run through Tamaki's golden hair. It was incredibly soft, and she gripped it lightly when she felt Tamaki bite down on her lip. She emitted a soft gasp, and she could have sworn she heard some noise from his throat, some snicker of victory. She felt him squeeze her wrist above her head as his other hand travelled down to grip her hip. She was grateful that he was pressed up against her because she felt like sinking into the floor. When he finally pulled away, Haruka's vision seemed blurry. She thought she heard him say something, but she was so lost in the moment, she could only manage a confused hum. She heard Tamaki chuckle before he said something about soda and the others. Haruka barely managed an indignant noise of refusal before yanking the boy's head back down to her own.

x

Haruka tweaked the shower knob a little more toward the hot. She had been in the shower for about ten minutes. Not nearly long enough for the water to grow cold, but it felt a bit cooler than usual. Perhaps she had simply neglected to make it hot enough in her early morning fog.

She had just begun scrubbing her scented body soap over her skin when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Harukaaaaa …" a voice drawled out tiredly.

"Tamakiiiiiii …" she replied. The man could hear the grin in her voice.

"I dun wannaaaaa …" Tamaki whined.

"But you gottaaaaa …" Haruka replied.

"No I dooooon't …" Tamaki retorted.

"Yes you dooooo …" Haruka giggled.

Tamaki made some disgruntled noise in reply. Through the steamy shower door, Haruka could see that he was leaning quite ungracefully against the sink. With a sigh, she cracked open the door.

"Come on, Tamaki. Get in here before I prune up."

With a murmur of what Haruka assumed to be consent, Tamaki began disrobing his pyjamas. She closed the door back and began rinsing conditioner from her hair. By the time she was finished, Tamaki had opened the shower door and was stepping in.

He hissed slightly as the water hit him. He always did like his showers cooler than she did. But it was mornings like these that Tamaki lived for. Just some quiet, intimate, private time with the love of his life.

Haruka reached behind Tamaki to turn the hot water down for him. She handed him his shampoo and watched as he lazily lathered his hair. She snuck some bubbles from his hair and after he rinsed the shampoo out and turned around, she blew them in his face. He looked stunned for a moment before laughing and flicking some water in her face as revenge.

With a giggle, she handed him his conditioner and let him smooth it through his hair as she got his pouf and lathered it with his body soap. She began rubbing it against his chest and took a breath. She always insisted the maid buy him this particular scent of body soap. She adored the smell.

Tamaki smiled down and placed a hand on Haruka's cheek. She glanced up at him and smiled before taking his hand in her own.

"We've been married for five years Tamaki, and you still can't remember to take your ring off before you get it the shower?" Haruka laughed.

"Well What if I don't want to take it off?" Tamaki retorted.

"Then don't come crying to me when it slips off your finger and goes down the drain!"

"We'll get a drain cover so that doesn't happen!" Tamaki smirked.

"Ever the clever one, aren't you Tamaki?" Haruka grinned.

With a hum in reply, Tamaki leaned down to give Haruka a chaste kiss, pulling her flush against him.

"Oh Tamaki, you're going to need to shave today," she said, gently rubbing her hand over her husband's stubble.

"Well what if I want to grow out a beard and look like a mountain man? You'd like that, right babe?" Tamaki smirked back, struggling to hold back snickers.

Haruka made no effort to hold back her giggles as she replied, "I don't think a beard would be very becoming on you, dear."

Tamaki made some whining noise before placing his chin on Haruka's head. She went on to wash the rest of his chest and back before wriggling her way out of his arms.

"Come now Tamaki, I can't do it all for you."

"Yes you caaaaaaan …" he whined.

"I mustn't baby you, darling," Haruka replied, sneakily slipping out of the shower and closing the door. With a sound akin to an injured puppy, Tamaki peeked his head back out of the shower to see that Haruka had already wrapped her body in a fuzzy towel.

"But Harukaaaaaaa …"

"Come now Tamaki, the sooner you get out of the shower, the sooner I give you a special surprise," Haruka grinned.

"W-What surprise?" Tamaki questioned, now on full alert. He noted that even though it was still soaking wet, Haruka's hair was still quite curly.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to hurry and get showered and shaved and dressed if you want to find out, now won't you?" Haruka replied, shooting Tamaki a toothy grin before bolting from the bathroom.

"Awh, she's such a tease sometimes!" Tamaki harrumphed.

Hauka was dried and dressed, in the dining hall eating her breakfast when Tamaki came in.

"I still don't want to go to his meeting today, baby. It's always just a bunch of boring old business men talking about boring old business," Tamaki muttered, placing a long kiss atop Haruka's head before taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, well I can give you a good reason to want to go in today," she replied, stuffing a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Tamaki replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Mhm. You're going to have a big announcement to give your boys up there," she replied, pointing her spoon toward the window.

"And what might that be?" Tamaki smirked at his wife, setting his chin on his hand.

Haruka cast a sidelong glance at Tamaki before continuing, "For starters, I won't be dancing for a while."

"Wait, what?" Tamaki started.

"Uh huh. I'm going to lay low for a little bit. I'm going to be staying at home a lot more, quite likely."

"Why, are you hurt? Did you injure yourself? Were you mugged when you and Haruhi were out looking at bridesmaids dresses for her wedding? Oh Haruka, you should have told me-"

Haruka laughed as she placed a hand over her husband's chest. Years after graduating high school, and he could still be as eccentric as ever.

"No no Tamaki, nothing like that. It's much more simple, yet still quite complicated."

"Haruka, you're really beginning to worry me-"

"Tamaki, I'm pregnant."

Tamaki froze in his seat, his hand halfway outstretched toward Haruka's face. His eyes grew as wide as possible, his heart stopped in his chest. He felt the blood drain from his face as he slowly repeated her words.

"You're … pregnant?"

With a cheeky nod, Haruka grinned at Tamaki, positively beaming. He sat stock still for another moment before abruptly standing from his chair, pulling Haruka up with him. He hugged her close to his body and planted kisses all over her face, laughing in between each one.

"I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a real daddy!" Tamaki cried, pumping his fist in the air victoriously. Haruka laughed along with him, a few stray tears of joy rolling down her face as well.

Haruka knew she was in for a whirlwind now that her eccentric Tamaki knew. And yet, she wouldn't have it any other way.

x

_Remember to review and check out what few other things I have on my profile. It was long, I know, so thanks for enduring._


End file.
